Star Fox Next Gen: Seed of Hope and Destruction
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: The Next Generation of Star Fox, led by Marcus McCloud, son of Fox and Krystal must face his biggest challenge yet. Marcus's team must see what the Eladard Army is up to? Also what is this Seed of Destruction business about?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Fox Next Gen: Seed of Hope or Destruction**

 **(Wazzup! Wazzup! Wazzup! Dizzle HamHam Writer with another new fanfic. This one is another one based on Star Fox. This one is gonna be a bit different. Instead of the regular Star Fox team, this is gonna have Marcus, Fox and Krystal's son from one of the ending of Star Fox Command. As well as his, teammates Slippy's son and Lucy's daughter. Falco, who is in the team to take over Peppy's role, may not be in this story as much. For a matter of reasons. It will be explained later in the story. The story will also have a quite few FCs that I have in mind. More on them later. I got the idea of doing a fanfic of Marcus from reading Ray85's stories. It why I used the same names for Slippy and Lucy's kids. Check out his stories, Black Sun, Crimson Star, and All Father. Each of them are very good. Anyway, I think this will be fun. I always liked the idea of Marcus having a story. Now, let's get this story started.)**

 **Also, the Star Fox series belongs to Nintendo.**

The Lylat system. A part in the universe where several planets revolve around Solar. There are many planets around the Lylat system. The primary planets include Macbeth, Fortuna, Aquas, Eladard, Fichina, Venom, and Corneria. The planets of the binary subdivision are Titania, Zoness, Papetoon, Rhea, and Katina. There are also sectors X, Y, and Z. Everything was peaceful, until an evil man named Andross tried to conquer everything. A team of three pilots, James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar went off to take on this tyrant. But was not successful. Not only that, Pigma betrayed the team and James had to fight Andross alone while Peppy escaped. James didn't made it and Peppy had to tells James's son, Fox, about his father's fate. Fox then formed a team with Falco, Slippy, and Peppy to take on Andross and his army. After some rough battles, Fox and his team were able to be Andross and were claimed as heroes of the whole Lylat system. But that was just the beginning for the team. They also had to deal with Andross again, the Aparoids, the Anglar Empire, and many other tough situations. But the group always prevailed in the end. Fox himself, even found love. A young blue vixen named Krystal, the sole survivor from planet Cerinia, that he save while on Sauria. After a while, the two fell deeply in love with each other and would later get married. However, because of this, Fox decided that the best thing to do was to disband the Star Fox team. It was a sad moment, but it had to be done. So everyone went their separate ways. Slippy Toad married his sweetheart Amanda and had several little ones to look out for. Peppy Hare took over as the Corneria Army's General after former General Pepper was bed sick. Even at his old age, he is still active. Falco, always a loner, flew around planet after planet to find action like he did being in Star Fox. But he never really found true excitement. As for Fox and Krystal, they spent their life together on Corneria with their son, a blue little pup named Marcus. Marcus was a chip off the block, since he also wanted to be a pilot like his dad. He grew up to be a fine young man and wants to be as good as a hero as his parents. After graduating Corneria Flight Academy with high grades, he then took his friends, A yellow frog named Freddy, the son of Slippy and Amanda and A grey furred rabbit girl named, Abigail, the daughter of Lucy and Granddaughter of Peppy, to form the new Star Fox team. The three youngings went off and found Falco, a veteran from the previous Star Fox, to join them as the team's advisor. The new Star Fox team was born. They continue to fight for good and protect the Lylat system from evil. So far, they haven't faced any true evil. But that is all about to change. A major threat is about to emerge. Something that could change the whole Lylat System.

Somewhere, on a part on Corneria...a group of bandits, about 8 of them, all ravens, were causing havoc in a small town in their black and red colored ships.

"Bwahaha!" One of the ravens said. "After we set this town ablaze, we'll take all the treasure that's left."

"Yeah! Hehe! It's fun to wreak a little havoc with these ships." Said another raven.

At that moment, that raven's ship was shot down by laser fire.

"Wha...WHAT?" The raven shouted before his ship with falling to the ground. "I've...I'VE BEEN HIT! I'M GOING DOWN! WAAAAAHHHH!"

The ship fell down with a small explosion. The raven in that ship was definitely roasted.

"Who...shot him down?" One of the ravens said.

The ravens then all started to get a transmission on their ships.

"*sigh* All you rogue thieves are the same." The voice from the transmission said. "It gets old really fast."

Then from the air, there were four ships. They were all different ship. One of them was an Arwing. _Arwing II_ to be precise. It's pilot was a young blue fox wearing an blue pilot shirt with grey pants, a silver jacket and a yellow scarf. It was Marcus. Leader of the new Star Fox team.

"Okay guys. Just a few rogue bandits." Marcus said to his crew mates. "We should be able to handle these guys easy."

One of the three other ships were a new version of the _Bullfrog_ , piloted by a young orange frog wearing a blue pilot suit, silver jacket, and black fedora hat. It was Freddy.

"I can take these guys with my eyes close." Freddy said a bit overconfident.

Another ship was the _Sky Bunny_ revised. It was piloted by a young grey slender girl rabbit wearing a pink flight suit with a white vest. Her name was Abigail Cooper-Hare.

"Please don't." Abigail said. "The last thing we need is to save you from enemy fire cause you got overconfident."

The last ship was the _Skyclaw._ An Arwing custom build for its pilot. Who was none other than a legend from the last Star Fox team. A tall blue feathered avian bird, middle aged wearing a red suit, and black jacket. He also wore black sunglasses and had gold boots. It was none other than Falco Lombardi. Still being an active pilot.

"Abby girl is right, Fred." Falco said. "You don't how many times we had to save your pop when he was in trouble. Don't be a screw-up like him."

"Hey. My dad said he didn't screw up all the time." Freddy replied.

"Clearly he didn't told you enough." Falco said smirking.

"Haha. Okay guys. I think it's time we focus." Marcus said wanting them to stop.

"Who...who are you guys?" One of the ravens said.

"We're the Star Fox team." Marcus replied proudly.

"Star Fox?" One of the ravens said. "You're...a couple of kids and just one adult."

" Don't underestimate us cause we our young." Abigail replied. "We don't go down easy."

"As for me, I NEVER go down." Falco said.

"Okay everyone. Let's take it to them." Marcus said giving them the orders to attack.

"Roger!" Falco, Freddy, and Abigail responded.

The four pilots all got into formation and commence their attack on the bandits' ships. The bandits didn't want to go down without a fight, so they went in for the attack as well. The dog fight between the Star Fox team and the Raven Rogues began. They were seven rogue ships after they toke out one of the ships. They were a little outnumbered, but the team knew they could handle it. Marcus fire some of his lasers at one of the ships. Blasting off one of the wings causing the ship to go crashing down to the ground.

"One more down." Marcus said cheerily.

Abigail was tailing one of the ships and shooting at it, but it kept dodging her fire.

"This one is a little wild. I can't get a shot on him" Abigail said a bit frustrated. "Hold still!"

After a while, she was finally able to hit the ships back thrusters and was able to get multiple blasts and the enemy ship blew up into pieces.

"Alright!" Abigail said smiling.

While she had took on that ship, two other ships were tailing and attacking Freddy.

"WAAAAHHHHH! Someone help! I'm being double tailed." Freddy shouted.

Falco let out a big sigh and flew over to help him out.

"Just like his father...always getting into trouble..." Falco said. "Hang on Fred. I'll help ya out."

Falco flew his ship to Freddy's direction and fired his laser at one of the ships taking it down. With that done, Freddy did a somersault to get behind the second ship that was tailing him and open fire on it.

"Take this." Freddy shouted.

Freddy was able to blow the other ship to pieces.

"Haha! Got em!" Freddy said.

"You're welcome for the assist, by the way." Falco told Freddy.

"Uhh...yeah. Thanks Falco." Freddy said.

"You really are just like you old man." Falco said.

While Falco and Freddy toke out those two ships, Marcus and Abigail were cleaning house with the remaining fighters. There was only one ship left to deal with.

"Just one more to go." Marcus said. Marcus then hit the comm system of the last ship. "Hey you. All your other pals are toast. You can't either give up and turn yourself in or end up like them."

"Hmpt! You expect me to rot in a cell for life?" The raven asked. "Not gonna happen."

The raven's ship started to flew away from the others. He was making a run for it.

"We got a runner." Abigail said alerting the others.

"That dirty..." Falco shouted.

"Never want the easy way." Marcus said. "Commence pursuit, guys."

Everyone hit the boosters to try and catch the ship. They fire a few shot at him, but he getting by them. Seem like he was really good at dodging compared to the other ones.

"This guy's is a slippery one." Freddy said.

"He's pretty fast, too." Marcus said.

"Leave him to me." Falco said. "My Skyclaw can match his speed."

Falco's _Skyclaw_ was the fastest out of all the others ship. Mainly cause it was built for speed. Falco tailed the enemy ship and started shooting his lasers at it. The raven was still dodging pretty good.

"Grrr...Hold still and let me shoot you." Falco said a bit angry not getting a shot on him.

Then Falco got a lucky shot in and blasted off the left wing of the ship. Then was also able to take out the boosters.

"Got ya!" Falco shouted.

"My wing! My boosters!" The raven shouted.

"Game over, pal." Falco said.

"Grrrr...if I'm going down, I'm at least gonna take out the Great Falco." The raven shouted.

The raven then turn his ship around and charged at Falco's ship. He madly fired his lasers at Falco.

"Tch! So his just charging at me now.

A few shots and actually damage his _Skyclaw_ and majority damage both his wings.

"GAAHHH! Taking too much damage." Falco shouted.

"FALCO!" Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail shouted.

"HAHAHAHA!" The raven laughed manically. "YES! DIE BY MY HANDS!"

"Not on my watch." Freddy shouted. "Smart bomb!"

Freddy fired a smart bomb and the raven's ship was blown to bits. The last thing they heard was the scream of the last raven's defeat.

"Good riddance." Freddy said.

"Nice job, Fred." Marcus said.

They may have beaten all the ships, but they were still a problem. Falco ship took too much damage was starting to descend fast from the air.

"Tch! The rat with wings still got some good hits on me." Falco admitted. "My ship is going down. I'm gonna crash."

"WHAT?" Freddy and Abigail shouted.

"Pull up, Falco. PULL UP!" Marcus said.

"I'm...trying..." Falco said while pulling on his controller.

Falco tried to make his ship go up, but it wasn't working. His ship continue to go down.

"Nothing's working. All I can do is tilt the ship a bit and brace for the worst." Falco said holding the controls.

The ship was going down faster and faster. Only a few seconds before it crashes to the ground.

"Falco! Come on." Abigail shouted.

"Here's comes the impact." Falco said.

The _Skyclaw_ went crashing down the ground sliding on the dirt and stopping when it crash near a rock. The ship was majority damage. But was Falco still okay?

"FALCO!" Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail shouted.

Marcus then tried calling him on his ship's comm.

"Falco, come in. Are you alright?" Marcus said. No response. "Falco, COME IN. Say something? FALCO?!"

Falco still didn't respond. It was because he was knocked out cold from the crash. His ship was massively damage and so was himself. The others adamantly called the _Great Fox II_ to get Falco and his ship. Falco needed admitted medical care.

A few hours later, Falco was taking to the Corneria Hospital. Currently he was laying on a hospital bed with a case on his right arm and bandages all over his body. He was awake, but not too happy about everything. A black and red female robin was his nurse.

"Oww!" Falco shouted as he was still in pain.

"I told you. Don't move so much." The nurse said.

"Easy for you to say." Falco said. "I hate staying still."

Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy were also in the room with Falco. They were pretty much chuckling at him.

"Look on the bright side. At least you're still alive after that crash." Marcus said trying to lighten Falco's mood.

"Haha! Didn't you say something about never going down?" Freddy asked "Yet out of all of us, you were the one to go crashing down."

Freddy laugh a bit more, which kinda pissed Falco off.

"Watch it kid. Don't forget who save your butt." Falco stated. "Ugh...these injures...and what's worse is my baby as all torn battered and beaten."

"By " baby" I'm assuming you mean your ship." Abigail said.

"Don't worry Falco." Marcus said. "ROB will have you ship repaired in no time. You just rest up."

"Guess that bucket of bolts is still good for something." Falco said. "Now I just need to heal up and I'll will be back to where I belong. The sky and the stars."

"That won't be for some time." The nurse said. "You did quite a number on yourself."

"So, how long are we talkin? Four, Five days?" Falco asked.

"Try weeks." The nurse replied.

Hearing that, Falco nearly jumped up from his bed. Guessing weeks is NOT what he wanted to hear.

"WEEKS?! FOUR OR FIVE WEEKS?! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?" Falco shouted and flailing around. But the moving around caused him pain and he started gripping his chest. "Oww."

"Six, if you don't stop moving and let your body heal." The nurse said starting to lose her patience with Falco. She then showed Falco and the others a few X-rays. "You broke a few ribs, both your legs, and an arm. Anymore broken bones and we would have you fitted for a body bag."

"Damnit. This is just great." Falco shouted even more pissed. "This is just the worst day for me. First I let some chump get some hits on me, my own ship gets total, and I'm out of commission for what seems like it's gonna be over a month. This is some day for me."

Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail didn't know what to say to Falco. They all know he is the kind of guy who lives for action and doesn't like to rest. He was the same way when he was still on Fox's Star Fox team. But it could be helped, he had to stay out of missions for a while. At that moment, one of the male doctors, a brown and white husky came in the room. This got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me? Is one of you named Marcus McCloud?" The husky asked.

"That's me." Marcus replied.

"Fox and Krystal McCloud are here, waiting at the lobby." The husky said.

"Oh. Mom and Dad are here?" Marcus said.

Hearing that Fox and Krystal were here, made Falco go even crazier.

"What? Oh nononono! NO!" Falco shouted "I can't NOT let Fox seem me like this. He'll never let me forget it for the rest of my life." Then Falco started to feel some more pain on his body. "Ouch!"

"Didn't I told you to stay still?" The nurse replied.

"Relax Falco." Marcus said. "I think visiting hours are almost over anyway."

"*sigh* That's a relief." Falco said.

Marcus then had a devilish smirk on his face. "Buuuuuut...even so..." Marcus said. He then took out his smart phone and took a picture of Falco's current situation. "I'm sure dad would LOVE to see a pic of you. Just to make sure you okay."

"MARCUS! YOU LITTLE..." Falco shouted pissed and frantically moving around the bed. "Give me that...ow ow OWW!" He kept forgetting that his body STILL pretty beat up. The robin nurse then had to hold Falco down.

"Okay. That's it." The nurse said with no more patience. "Doctor, can you..."

"I was hoping to avoid this." The doctor said.

The husky then took out a needle from his jacket.

"Now, hold him still nurse." The doctor said.

"Uh oh!" Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy said together.

"A...needle?" Falco said a little scared. Guess Falco isn't too fond of needles. "Get that away from me. You don't need to be using that, right? Heheh..."

"Trust me. This is for your own good." The doctor said.

The doctor then stick the needle right into Falco's right arm. Falco let out a large "SCRAWK!" because of the pain from the needle. The injection then goes into Falco's body. Falco then started to feel woozy from the shot.

"He..ey. Wh..a...t was...it...that?" Falco said groggy. "I...suddenly feel...great."

Then just like that, Falco went out like a light.

"This shot has a type of anesthesia." The doctor said. "He will be asleep for a while."

"*sigh* You don't know how happy I am for you for doing that." The nurse said.

"Sorry. He can be a bit much sometimes." Abigail said.

"Guess we should leave for now." Marcus said.

"Yeah. Your mom and dad might be wondering how you have been." Freddy said.

"Right." Marcus said. "Well, see you later...and when you are awake, Falco."

Marcus and the others left the room. Since Falco is still gonna be in the hospital for a while, it just gonna be the three of them for now. The three walk down to the hospital lobby, where two adult foxes were waiting for them. The first was a male fox with orange fur and a goatee. A bit muscular wear a white suit with a flight jacket and blue jeans. It was Marcus's dad, the famous retired pilot, Fox. The second was female with blue and white fur. She wore a pink t-shirt and white pants. It was Krystal's, Fox's wife and the mother of Marcus. Both Fox and Krystal noticed their son and smiled.

"There's our boy." Fox said smiling.

"Hey dad." Marcus replied.

"Oh. My baby boy." Krystal said before hugging Marcus tightly.

"Mom. I'm not a baby anymore." Marcus whispered to his mom a little embarrassed. "Also, not in front of my friends."

"Now. Now. You'll always be my baby boy to me." Krystal said still holding her son.

"Mom. You can stop now." Marcus pleaded.

Krystal then stopped hugging. But then started to check her son to see if he had any injuries. She would often do this everytime Marcus comes back from a mission.

"You aren't hurt from you mission, are you?" Krystal asked.

"No. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Marcus said.

"I'm you mother. It's my job." Krystal replied. "We were heard that Falco got injured and was sent to this hospital, we were worried that you kids were hurt too."

"We are all fine, Mrs. McCloud." Abigail said.

"I'm as fit as a tadpole." Freddy replied.

"Well it's good to hear you kids are alright." Fox said smiling. "But how is Falco doing?"

"A bit banged up, but his still okay." Marcus said. "But they say he's gonna be out for four to five weeks. Maybe six."

"Knowing Falco, he probably isn't too happy about that." Fox said.

"No. He wasn't." Marcus said.

"He got so riled up, they had to give him an anesthesia." Abigail stated.

"I understand." Fox replied. "Can we still get a look at him?"

"Visiting hours are supposed to be ending soon." Marcus said.

"What a shame." Fox said. "I wanted to talk to him, see if he was okay...maybe laugh at his face a bit for getting himself in trouble."

"Fox! You shouldn't laugh about stuff like that." Krystal said. "Falco is our friend."

"I know, but you know how he can be." Fox said.

"I did get a picture of his **current** situation." Marcus said holding his smartphone.

Marcus then show them the picture of Falco all beat up and covered in bandages. The image also had Falco with a surprised look on his face. Mainly cause he didn't expect someone to take a picture of him. Seeing the picture, Fox and Krystal slightly chuckled at the site of him.

"Heehee!" Krystal laughed. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but that look on his face."

"Ah yes. This made my day." Fox said laughing. "Even with him like this, I'm sure he'll be fine after some rest."

"Yeah. I'm sure he will be back to being his cocky self." Marcus said.

Everybody then did a long sighed. Let's face it, Falco was a handful to deal with on the old Star Fox team and he doesn't slack with the kids either. Fox then looks at his son to tell him something.

"Oh Marcus. Since you're here on Corneria, how about you come home and have dinner with your folks." Fox asked.

See Marcus and his team has been spending most of their time traveling around space and the Lylat System. So he has really been home for quite some time.

"Guess it has been some time." Marcus said. "I'd love too, but I got to report our last mission to the General first."

"Oh don't worry about that Marc." Abigail said. "I'll report to gramps. I was going to see him anyway. So go on. Spend some time with your folks."

Hearing that, Marcus smiled at Abigail.

"Thanks Abby." Marcus said happily. "Okay Mom and Dad. Guess you got me for the rest of the day."

"Excellent. We were hoping you would say that." Fox said smiling.

"It will be good to have you back at the house." Krystal said happily.

"I think you have the right idea about spending time with your family, Marcus." Freddy admitted. "Maybe I should visit dad, mom, and all my brothers and sisters and see how they are doing."

"Sounds like a good idea." Marcus said.

"Then you should go right away." Krystal said. "You know how much your mother worries about you, Freddy."

"Right. Guess you would know." Freddy said scratching the back of his head. "Well, see ya Marcus. See ya Abby."

"Bye." Marcus and Abigail said.

With that said, Freddy waved goodbye to everyone and left the hospital.

"I'll be leaving too. See ya." Abigail said.

Abigail left too, since she had to report to General Peppy after their last mission. That and Peppy was her grandfather. Now it was just Marcus, Fox, and Krystal.

"Well, shall we get going?" Fox asked his son.

"Yeah." Marcus said smiling.

Fox put his arm around Marcus's shoulder as they walk to the exit of the hospital and leave the building. They walk to a sleek looking white car. It was their car. They all went in the car. Fox was driving, of course, with Krystal on the passenger's seat and Marcus sat in the back. Everyone put on their seatbelts and Fox's began to drive. While he was driving, Marcus just looked in the window staring at the sky with a bored look on his face.

"So Marcus, anything special you want for dinner tonight?" Krystal asked.

"Oh. I'm okay with anything." Marcus responded still looking bored.

"I was thinking maybe some steaks with some fingerling potatoes, since it's your favorite." Krystal said.

"It's mine too." Fox stated.

"That sounds good." Marcus responded. But he still had a bored look in his face. Krystal then notice.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Krystal asked.

"No. Nothing wrong." Marcus replied. Krystal gave Marcus a look. She knew he was lying.

"Marcus. You know you can't hide anything from your mother." Krystal stated. "I know when something is wrong and when your upset." Krystal was referring to not only her mother's intuition, but her telekinesis abilities. Marcus had these abilities as well, but wasn't as good as his mother yet. "So tell us, what's wrong?"

Marcus realized that he might as well tell his parents.

"Honestly mom and dad, I'm bored." Marcus said.

"Bored?" Fox and Krystal responded looking confused.

"I mean, I know my life is pretty okay right now. I'm the son of the Great Fox McCloud and Krystal McCloud. As well as the grandson of Grandpa James. I graduated the Conerina Flight Academy at 16 at the top of my class. Form the new Star Fox team with Lucky and Abigail. Even found the legendary Falco to join us. But for the past two years, the friends and I have barely done anything to put our names out there in the Lylat systems." Marcus stated.

"Oh I see." Fox said. "You want more action, right?"

"Don't get me wrong." Marcus said. "So far, we token down a few bandits, evil plotters, and even did some rescue missions. My team and I did a lot, but...it still doesn't compare to the things you did."

"Does it bother you a bit?" Fox asked.

"No. Of course not. But still, beating Andross more than once and saving the Lylat System from destruction more than once is hard to beat." Marcus said.

"Marcus, you shouldn't worry about that stuff." Krystal said. "I mean you're still young. You're only 18."

"Your mom is right." Fox said.

"But...weren't you 18 when you first defeated Andross?" Marcus asked his dad. Fox responded by being a little bit surprised.

"How did you figure that out?" Fox asked.

"I read the files on your battle like a hundred times." Marcus said smirking. "That and I heard the story since I was still a young pup."

"Heh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Fox said.

"Hey dad. Mom. Do you...you know...miss being in action?" Marcus asked.

Fox and Krystal then looked at each other for a second. Then responded to Marcus's question.

"Son, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss flying in my Arwing." Fox said. "That part will always be a part of me."

"The same goes for me." Krystal said. "I was always a born warrior."

"But...I believe that I made the right choice." Fox said. "I wanted to be with you mother, so I disbanded the team. It was the hardest decision in my life.

"But if it wasn't for that, you may not have been here today. So remember that." Krystal said.

"I understand." Marcus said. "I just want to do my best to make you both proud of me."

"We already are." Krystal told him with a light smile.

Marcus smile as well. But he still had to ask them one more question.

"One more question dad. How long did it took before you had a really good adventure?" Marcus asked.

"Pretty long." Fox answered. "After defeating Andross, most of the time, the guys and I were B & B. Bored and Broke. We barely had any paying mission, so the Great Fox barely had repairs. We were lucky to get something good every couple of months.

"MONTHS?!" Marcus shouted.

"Sometimes years." Fox said.

"Years?!" Marcus shouted again. "Ah man! I'm gonna be as old as Peppy before I get something good."

"Heehee! I think you over-exaggerating." Krystal said giggling.

"Don't worry kiddo. You'll be ready if there is trouble." Fox said. "And if nothing happens, well...you still be okay."

"That doesn't really stop my boredom." Marcus said crossing his arm.

Fox and Krystal responded by laughing some more. Marcus went back to looking at the car window and staring at the sky.

"Maybe I'm asking for too much." Marcus thought. "Mom and Dad are right. I am still pretty young. But still what some big to happen."

Little did Marcus know. Something was about to happen. Soon he would play a big part in one of the biggest battles any one would ever face. On another planet in the Lylat System, something was happening on the planet Eladard. Eladard was considered to be the most populated planet in Lylat. However, to those that live outside of Eladard, the military information was always classified. The truth is, that the planet did have a military power. The Eladard Army. Similar to the Corneria Army. They fight to protect their planet. But it seems like they were planning to do something else. In the Eladard Army HQ, several soldiers were line up in a large room waiting to hear words from their commander. All the soldiers wore black with some white flight suits. Among some of the soldiers were two young foxes, a black and a red one. (These two are gonna be really important characters, so remember them.) All the solider stood still to wait to hear words from their general. Then the general showed up. He was middle aged black and gray coyote and he wore a black general's coat. He had a serious, sort of emotionless look in his face. His name is General Terus Silverborn. All the soldiers look at him as he was really to speak.

"Attention soldiers." Terus said. "So far, our efforts to make our planet Eladard peaceful have been successful so far. However, we still need to improve our efforts. Over the years, many things have happen to not just our planet or the Lylat Systems. Andross, The Aparoids, The Angular Army, and let's not forget, the Zurum Attack on our own planet."

All the soldiers went silent. See, the Zurum Attack was something that happen ten years ago on planet Eladard. (More on that later in the story.) General Terus continue talking.

"We should be haunted by those images anymore." Terus said. "We have to stay strong and never forget that." All the soldiers nodded and saluted. "Today, I brought you all here to say this. Like it or not, the whole Lylat System is still impure. We need to do our best to make this whole universe pure and good again. But with criminals and rebels against our army, things haven't been easy."

"Rebels against our army?" A black fox said to himself.

"We also found out about, what we call the **Seed of Destruction**." Terus said.

" **Seed of Destruction?** " A red fox said confused.

"It is said, that someone out there in the Lylat System will have to make a decision that may bring destruction to all of Lylat." Terus said.

"Someone?" A black fox thought. "As in a person? He must be some evil person."

"We were even able to find out who it is." Terus said. "The **Seed of Destruction** name is..."

He then put up a monitor to reveal to all them who this **Seed of Destruction** was. It toke about for seconds before the image to pop up. When it did, the image was of a young blue fox.

"...Marcus McCloud." Terus said.

 **Wait, WHAT?! Marcus is the Seed of Destruction? That can't be right. Something must be up. What does all of this mean? What do the Eladard Army really up to? Are they really planning to purify the Lylat System, or is there more to it?**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the last chapter, Marcus and his team went of a mission to take out this group of Thieves. But of them, shot Falco down and now his is off of the team for a while until he can heal up. Marcus has also told his dad, Fox that he hasn't really done much big things since reforming the Star Fox Team. He tells him that he wants more. Well he might get his wish soon. According to the General of the Eledard Army, Terus Silverborn, he is this Seed of Destruction and is now enemy #1. So what's gonna happen to Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy now?**

Somewhere in space, the new and improved _Great Fox II_ , flew in space around the Lylat System. It's been a few days since the Star Fox team's last mission. Since Falco was still out of commission, Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail had to rely on each other. But it wasn't just the three of them. They still had ROB 64, the team's trusty robot companion. ROB is the team's robotic operator of the _Great Fox II_. ROB was created by Marcus's Grandfather, James McCloud and has served both of his and Fox's teams. He also helped with ship repairs. The gang was currently heading to planet Eledard for a mission from General Peppy. It was an awfully important mission at that. So let's flashback to a few days ago.

In the Corneria Army HQ, General Peppy has called in Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy to talk to each of them.

"So, General Peppy, why did you call us here for?" Marcus asked.

"Now Marcus, I told you to call me just Peppy." Peppy said. "You're like a grandson to me. So calling me General doesn't sound right to me."

"Right. Sorry Peppy." Marcus said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

General Peppy Hare. He was mostly grey fur now and wore a red General Jacket and Cap. Although he's a lot greyer then his use to be, he is still quite an active General. He toke the place for former General Pepper when he was bedridden. He later died from his illness, but is still remembered. Peppy was another former member of both the original and Fox's Star Fox Team. He was like a second father to Fox and was an adviser to everyone. After they found Krystal, Peppy chose to retire from his Arwing. Now he just sticks to leading the Corneria army for a bright new future.

"So Gramps, what did you called us here for?" Abigail asked.

"I have a mission for you three." Peppy said.

"A mission, huh?" Marcus said looking interesting. "What kind of mission?"

"You kids know about Eladard?" Peppy asked.

"Uhhhh...Eladard?" Marcus said looking confused.

"Eladard is known to be one of the most populated planets, second to Corneria." Freddy said. "But that's really all I know about it."

"None of us have actually been there." Abigail said. "But then again, we haven't really traveled to that many planets, anyway."

"The same is the case for most people that don't live on Eledard." Peppy said.

"So, what about Eladard?" Marcus asked.

"We recently received a message from the General of The Eledard Army." Peppy said. "This is the first time we actually receive a message from Eladard. Up to now, Eledard military history has been completely unknown."

"Yet today, we just happen to get a message from them?" Abigail said.

"I know. It's very weird." Peppy said. "They never really want anything to do with other planets in the Lylat System.

"So, what was the message?" Marcus asked.

"They wanted you and your team to come to Eledard." Peppy said. "Something about want to expand their horizons."

"Expand their horizons?" Abigail said.

"Either way, this is good for us." Peppy said. "The most important for us is peace with each and every one planet on the Lylat System. So you all should go meet with the Eladard Army. It's important that we all try to understand each other."

"Alright." Marcus said. "Doesn't really sound like much of a mission, but we'll do you."

"Yeah!" Freddy said.

"You can count on us, Gramps." Abigail said.

"You kids might want to get ready. Eledard is gonna be a long trip." Peppy said. "Be sure to have R.O.B. in tip top shape. He is your navigator after all. You kids don't want to get lost."

"We know." Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail said together.

"Don't worry. We're been doing the Star Fox thing for a while now. We all got the hang of it." Marcus said.

"Good luck and be careful." Peppy said.

"Sir!" Marcus, Freddy, and Abigail said saluting.

This ends the flashback and brings us back to the _Great Fox II_ and Marcus and the others sitting around majority bored.

"Uggghhh! So boooooooored!" Marcus shouted out. "R.O.B., are we there yet?"

"We still have at least 2 hours until we reach Eledard inner space." R.O.B. said.

"2 hours?! Great..." Marcus said not too happy to hear that. "R.O.B., when you get we get to 30 minutes of Eledard inner space, let me know. We just get into our ships and get their faster."

"You seem kind of impatience, Marc." Abigail asked.

"I'm just been bored lately..." Marcus said. "...and flying through space isn't really any different."

"Is this about wanting more excitement in your life?" Freddy asked.

"Did I tell you about that already?" Marcus asked.

"Only about the last 100 times." Freddy said.

"Right. Sorry." Marcus said scratching the back of his head. "There isn't really much of a mission. Just some talking with the Eledard Army officials."

"But is that really the case?" Abigail said. "I still find it weird that they call for us to show up there right out of nowhere. You think they would at least go to us."

"I think you're worrying too much, Abby." Freddy said.

"Well either way, I hope things aren't too boring." Marcus said.

Meanwhile, while the team was still flying through space, a group on Eledard Army soldiers In the Eledard Army HQ were preparing a few soldiers and ships for battle. Since General Terus speech, their plan wasn't to talk with Marcus and the Star Fox team for peace. The real reason was to capture him because of him being this "Seed of Destruction". One of the solider preparing was cleaning his ship. The ship was mostly red with some white tail lines. It actually looked kind of similar to the Arwing. The solider was a young red fox. (The same red fox from before.) While cleaning his ship, he had an unsure look in his face. He was still thinking deep about the things that General Terus said.

"Is it really true that Marcus McCloud is this Seed of Destruction?" The red fox thought. "I mean, he's the son of the great hero Fox McCloud. Is it really possible?"

"Cypher! Are you done yet?" A voice called out to him.

The red fox's name was Cypher. He turned around to see who was calling him. It was a Brown Rooster wearing a red Flight Suit and a helmet around his left arm. This guy's name was Rowen Breeze. He was also the Commander of this squad of soldiers.

"Umm...yes sir." Cypher said sounding kind of down.

"What's with that tone?" Rowen asked.

"Sorry sir. Just thinking about things." Cypher answered him.

"Well get your head on straight." Rowen said. "You are not allowed to screw up on this mission. You are my second in command, so I expect you to be ready at all times."

"I know Commander." Cypher said. "But...is capturing Marcus McCloud the right way to go at things?"

"Is that all you worried about?" Rowen said. "All you need to know is that he's the Seed of Destruction. Simple as that."

"But is he REALLY this Seed of Destruction?" Cypher shouted.

"Are you going against the General's words?" Rowen asked looking angry.

Seeing his anger, Cypher admittedly stopped talking. He didn't want to get in any trouble.

"No. I'm sorry sir." Cypher with his head down.

"Ehh. Just prepare for takeoff." Rowen said. "Remember the mission."

"To capture Marcus McCloud." Cypher said with his head still down.

With that said, Rowen left Cypher to head his battleship, but was thinking about something.

"That boy is still too soft." Rowen thought. "Always thinking about other solutions. That's why I didn't tell him what I'm really planning to do. Heh."

Meanwhile, Marcus, Abby, and Freddy were out of the _Great Fox II_ and got on their ships flying to Eledard. Marcus was still bored about things and singing about his boredom.

"Bored, bored, boooored! I am so bored!" Marcus sung.

"Marcus! If you don't stop saying that, I swear to god..." Abigail shouted pissed.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm easily bored." Marcus said. "Flying my Arwing does make things a little better."

Marcus then did a somersault with his ship for fun shouted out "WOOHOO!". Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Can't you be serious for once?" Abigail asked. "You are the leader."

"So I like to have fun. So sue me." Marcus told her with smirk.

"Haha! No point in complaining Abby." Freddy told them.

"*sigh* I hate being the only girl on this team." Abigail said to herself.

As they flew into space. They started to see Eledard.

"Look guys! There's planet Eledard." Freddy said. "We are almost there."

While they were getting close to Eledard, they were picking up something on their scanners.

"Hang on guys. I'm getting something on my scanners." Marcus said. "Looks like...a whole fleet of ships."

Everyone look in front of them and see that Marcus was right. There was a large amount of ships. One of them was a huge battleship. It wasn't as big as the _Great Fox II_ , but it was still pretty large. It had a crimson red color with some black. It also had these large cannon in front of it. The ships were no doubt part of the Eledard Army.

"Woo...woah!" Freddy shouted a little scared. "That's a lot of ships."

"Do you think they are all Eledald Army ships?" Abigail asked.

"Seems like it." Marcus said. "These guys must be the welcoming party."

The group then got a call from the battleship on their ship's comm system. The call was from Commander Rowen Breeze.

"ATTENTION, STAR FOX!" Rowen shouted. "My name is Rowen Breeze. I am the commander of this squad of soldiers."

"The commander, huh?" Marcus said. "I'm Marcus McCloud. Leader of the Star Fox team."

"Oh. I'm well aware how you are, Marcus." Rowen said. "Or should I call you, Seed of Destruction?"

"Seed of Destruction?" Marcus said looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Marcus McCloud. By the orders of the General, we have come to capture you and your comrades and then bring you to the Army." Rowen said.

"Capture?!" Marcus, Abigail and Freddy said shouted.

"But then again, keeping you alive may be too difficult." Rowen said smirking. "Hehe. So we come to end your lives here and now."

"WHAT?!" Marcus and his team shouted.

In the fleet, from his ship, Cypher spoke out from his comm system to the battleship.

"BUT SIR! THE ORDERS WERE TO KEEP MARCUS ALIVE." Cypher shouted. "NOT KILL HIM OR HIS COMRADES."

"Be quiet!" Rowen told him. "You're already on thin ice."

"Tch!" Cypher said looking angry.

"Anyway, General Terus said it himself. He's the Seed of Destruction." Rowen said. "Can't let someone like that be all willy-nilly in the universe."

"Hold on! What are you talking about?" Marcus asked still confused with everything.

"Clearly this whole thing has been a trap for us." Abigail said looking angry. "They don't want to talk about peace with our planet at all. They just said that to lure us here."

"Well you're a clever little girl." Rowen said. "But it won't say you. Soldiers, ATTACK!"

The Eledard Army ships started to swarm and prepared to battle. Expect for one ship. The red ship piloted by Cypher. He just didn't want to fight the Star Fox team. As for the Star Fox team themselves, they had no choice but to battle. Marcus told Abby and Freddy to start the counterattack.

"Well this has turned out to be some welcome party." Marcus said.

"Well at least you can't say you're bored now." Freddy said.

"Get serious, guys!" Abigail said. "We have to focus on fighting these guys."

"Why do they want to kill us?" Marcus said. "And why did he call me Seed of Destruction?"

"No time to figure that out." Abigail said. "Let's focus on the fight."

The Eledard Forces fired their lasers at Marcus and the others. They dodge the blasts easily and then fire some lasers of then own. They felt a little guilty taking out some of these guys.

"Ugh. This doesn't feel right fighting these guys." Marcus said. "Most of these guys are only doing what they are told. Plus, it still isn't making me less destructive."

"I agree. But we got to defend ourselves." Freddy said.

Marcus and the others were really handling the fleet pretty well. They were barely having a problem fighting them. Seeing how his squad was doing, Rowen wasn't too happy about how things were going.

"Grrrr! These kids are better than I thought." Rowen said. "Guess they aren't parents' kids for nothing. Time to use the secret weapon. Preparing to fire the BX-17."

The cannon on Rowen's Battleship started to charge up for a power blast. Cypher heard him say that and started to make Cypher freak out.

"The BX-17?" Cypher shouted. "But Commander...at that range..."

While the cannon was charging, Marcus was able to sense the massive energy because of his Telepathic abilities. This made him alert the others.

"Guys! I'm sensing a HUGH amount of destructive energy coming from that battleship." Marcus said. "Fred. Abby. Get out of the way."

Concerned, Freddy and Abigail few away from the other fighters. Which was a good thing too cause the cannon, or the BX-17, was getting ready to fire.

"FIRE!" Rowen said pushing a button.

The BX-17 fired a massive blast of a darkish red color and was highly destructive. Like, blow up an entire city destructive. Enough to destroy even the Eledard Army's own troops. After the straight blast of energy, it became a giant explosion. Even with such fiery explosion, Marcus, Abigail and Freddy were able to move away from the blast. But they still couldn't believe what they saw. So many soldiers. Gone like that in seconds. Marcus and the others couldn't help to tremble a bit.

"W...wha...what did we just see?" Freddy said shaking.

"The Commander just...blew up his own troops." Marcus stated looking pale. "Just to attempt to get us."

"So...so cruel!" Abigail said a little teary.

Most of the soldiers were no doubt gone from that blast. The ones the survived just flew away in fear that they would be next. Cypher, who wasn't near the blast, still sawed everything and couldn't believe what happened. He felt sadness to see so many deaths and then felt so much rage for Rowen.

"Madness. Blasphemy." Cypher said before he let his rage out at Rowen. "THAT'S IT! ROWEN BREEZE! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M NOT GONNA FOLLOW YOU ANY LONGER!"

"WHAT?" Rowen shouted. "You dare talk to your commander like that?"

"You're no commander of mine." Cypher shouted. "I not gonna listen to anyone who would kill their own allies just to get their enemies."

"So...you're gonna betray the Elerald Army? Even after all we did for you?" Rowen asked.

"Consider this my resignation." Cypher said.

Just like that, he few off to Marcus and the others ships.

"Grrrr...TRAITOR!" Rowen shouted.

Still on their ships, Marcus, Abigail and Freddy see the ship coming to them.

"Guys. That ship is coming to us." Freddy said. They all then got a call on their comm systems. "I think the pilot is trying to contact us."

"Should we hear what he has to say." Abby asked.

"Let's hear him out." Marcus said.

They picked up the called and saw the young red fox on their monitors. Which gave them from a big surprised to see someone around their age.

"Hey! Star Fox, listen." Cypher said. "You want to take out that battleship? Let me help you out."

"Huh?" Marcus said surprised.

"Wait! You want to help us?" Abby asked. "But aren't you with the Eledard Army?"

"Did you just see what happened?" Cypher asked. "I refuse to follow anyone who would waste their own soldiers. That and you may need me to beat that battleship of his. I know all of its weak points."

"Should we trust him, Marcus?" Freddy asked.

"Trust me or not, I don't care." Cypher said. "I just want to take out that battleship and make Rowen pay. Even if I have to fight him by myself."

Marcus thought about it for a few seconds. He wasn't 100 percent sure he could trust him. But looking at the things, he realized that they didn't have much of a choice. Also, Marcus felt that he wanted to trust him even a little bit.

"Okay. You can help us." Marcus said.

"Wise choice." Cypher said. "Now, let's go at him."

"Right." Marcus, Abigail and Freddy said.

Now alongside with Cypher, Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy flew toward the crimson red battleship and commence the attack. Commander Rowen wasn't too happy to see that.

"So, you decided to side to Marcus McCloud and the Star Fox team?" Rowen said. "Fine then. I never liked you much and you were always too soft. I will crush you all with my battleship, _The Crimson Rooster_."

 _The Crimson Rooster_ started to fire some laser cannons from its sides. They dodge the laser fire by doing some barrel rolls.

"The Crimson Rooster? Kind of a lame name." Freddy said.

"Hey! Watch your tongue, little toad." Rowen said.

"Take out those cannons." Cypher said. "There should be a total of 10 of them."

"Okay. If you say so." Marcus said.

The team blasted at the laser cannons with some lasers of their own. They each took out the cannons, leaving the battleship laserless.

"Gah! My laser cannons!" Rowen shouted.

"That's all of them." Marcus said. "What now?"

"Careful. The ship is equipped with several missiles." Cypher said.

The second Cypher mentioned that several missiles from the _Crimson Rooster_ started to fire at them. Not only that, they also seem to be guided on them.

"Also, some of them are heat seekers." Cypher said forgetting to mention.

"Couldn't you have told us that sooner?!" Abigail complained.

"Dodge them." Marcus said.

The guys had to fly fast to get away from the missiles. The missions were still on their tails.

"Okay! I really don't want to play tag with these missiles." Freddy said.

"There are...pretty persistent." Cypher said.

"So...do you have any ideas?" Abigail asked.

"Just one. A quick heated flash bomb should help." Cypher said.

Cypher fired a flash bomb forward and then flew down. The missiles then went for the flash bomb and blew up in collision with each other.

"Phew! Thank god that work." Cypher said wiping the sweat off his head.

"Nice work." Marcus said.

Rowen was getting more pissed off by the minute. It seems like he just couldn't get a hit on any of them.

"GRRRRRR! None of you will get off that easy." Rowen shouted. "I will send you all to you early rest here and now. Especially the little traitor."

"Uh oh! Is he about to use that cannon again?" Freddy asked.

"The cannon needs a couple of minutes before it can be used again." Cypher said. "This is the perfect time to pile the attacks on him."

Cypher had a plan to finish this battle and Rowen for good.

"Okay. I need you guys to put an all-out assault on him." Cypher said. "Marcus McCloud, you're with me."

"What are you planning to do?" Marcus asked.

"I'm heading straight for that ship's weak spot." Cypher said. "I want to take out Rowen myself, but I need you to cover me."

"Okay. Still not sure if I can completely trust you, but I'll believe you for now." Marcus said. "Everyone, full steam ahead!"

Everyone hit the boosters on their ships and continue with the attack. Abigail and Freddy focus on the assault like Cypher asked. They blasted the ship with more lasers and smart bombs on the _Crimson Rooster._ They also focus on the BX-17, but it didn't seem like it was going down that easy.

"Ugh! Are we even doing a dent on this thing?" Freddy asked.

"Just keep the attack going." Abigail said as she continued firing.

"Ha! You kids are weaker than mosquitos." Rowen said chuckling. "It will take more than that to take this ship down."

While Abigail and Freddy were still attacking, Marcus and Cypher tried to find an opening on the battleship. Cypher and Marcus flew under the bottom of the _Crimson Rooster_.

"Start blasting here." Cypher told Marcus. "Give it your all."

"Got it!" Marcus said agreeing.

Both Marcus and Cypher fired at the keel of the ship, trying to dent it and expose a weak point. Rowen was starting to notice the attacks. But was still to occupied taking attacks from Abigail and Freddy.

"Take some of these." Freddy shouted still firing at the ship.

"How about these?" Abigail shouted firing as well.

"They are all like bugs that need to be squash." Rowen said in anger. "Try some more missiles."

The _Crimson Rooster_ fired more missiles at them. One again, they were guided missiles, so Abigail and Freddy had to fly away and dodge them. Unfortunately, a few of them hit them.

"Freddy's hit." Freddy shouted.

"I'm token a shot too." Abigail shouted.

"Just hold on a bit longer." Marcus shouted to Freddy and Abigail.

As Marcus said that, they were able to put a huge hole under the heel of the ship.

"Lower part of the ship, damaged." Said the computer system of the _Crimson Rooster._

"WHAT?! DAMNIT!" Rowen shouted in anger. "They won't get away with that."

"Now it's time for the hay maker." Cypher said.

Cypher then fired a powerful missile into the ship of the hole they blasted into the ship. The missile directly went into the core of the _Crimson Rooster_ and blew it to kingdom come.

"That missile should have token out the ship's core system." Cypher said to Marcus. "But now the two of us should probably move it. Like NOW!"

"I'll take your word for this." Marcus shouted.

Marcus and Cypher then flew away from the ship to get to a safe distance. The large ship was already starting to catch fire and small explosion all over it. So it was safe to say, it was about to blow. Inside the _Crimson Rooster,_ There were flashing red lights and the monitors were shorting out. Rowen was starting to panic.

"WARNING! WARNING! SHIP'S CORE, DESTROYED! SYSTEM MELTDOWN, IMMINENT!" The ship's computer said.

"WHAT?!" Rowen shouted in panic way. "No! There must be something I can do."

Rowen franticly push buttons on his console. Nothing was working. Marcus and Cypher flew over to Freddy and Abigail and told them to move away as well so they don't get caught up in the explosion, which was about to happen with all of the parts of the _Crimison Rooster_ catching fire. This included the inside of the ship. All Rowen could do was scream and shout.

"NOOO! Why did this had to happened?" Rowen shouted. "I was so close, but then that traitor Cypher had to ruin everything. WAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rowen was then engulfed in flames and then the whole ship blew up in a fiery explosion. Nothing was left of the _Crimsion Rooster_ but leftover parts floating around. So it seem that the battle was over and Marcus and the others were safe and sound.

"Looks like it's over." Freddy said.

"Thank goodness." Abigail said.

Cypher then flew over to Marcus, Freddy and Abigail's ships.

"Hey. You three?" Cypher said.

"Oh that's right. The guy who helped us out." Freddy said.

"Do you mind if we go someplace to talk?" Cypher said.

"What do you think, Marcus?" Abigail asked.

"He did help us out." Marcus stated. "If it wasn't for him, we may have been toasted. Let's take him with us back to the _Great Fox II_.

"Okay." Freddy and Abby said agreeing.

"Alright, other red fox guy. Follow us." Marcus said to Cypher.

"Okay then." Cypher said nodding.

So all four of them headed back to the _Great Fox II_ to talk about things. No doubt they each had quite a few questions for each other on what just went down. After a few minutes, they all made it to the _Great Fox II_ and all docked they ships inside the docking area. They all got out their ships and went over to talk to each other. Cypher was in quite awe for looking around the _Great Fox II_.

"Woah! So this is the _Great Fox II?_ " Cypher said still in awe. "I was always a fan of the original, but this one is some much better."

"So...umm...do you mind telling us who you are?" Marcus asked.

"Oh right. I haven't introduce myself yet." Cypher said. "My name is Cypher. Cypher Cruze. Second in command of the Eledard Army's Squad 3. Well...former second in command that is. After what just happen, not so much now."

"Second in command?" Freddy said. "But you're look no older than us."

"Hey! You're not really a "Senior Citizen" yourself." Cypher stated in a smug tone.

"Well Cypher, thank you for the help." Marcus said. "My name is..."

"Oh I already know who you guys are?" Cypher said. "You the Star Fox Team. Marcus McCloud, Freddy Toad, and Abigail Cooper-Hare."

"Huh. Guess it's no surprise we are known." Marcus said.

Cypher then walked over to Marcus to get a closer look at him.

"So you're him? Marcus McCloud? The son of the great hero, Fox McCloud and this so called Seed of Destruction?" Cypher said. "But looking at you myself, you don't look destructive at all. How old are you guys anyway?"

"Umm...we're all 18." Freddy said.

"Really? So you are all the same I am." Cypher told them. "That means you all should still be old enough to understand good and evil. So that leaves me to think of what other lies does the Eledard Army have."

"Lies? I wonder what is going on with the Eledard Army." Abby said.

"So why did you help us?" Marcus asked.

"Would people cry for you if you were dead?" Cypher asked.

Marcus, Abby, and Freddy were all silenced.

"I didn't need a reason to help you." Cypher said. "But if you want a real reason, it's because I listen to my heart and my heart told me helping you was the right thing to do."

"Your heart, huh?" Marcus said.

"I had my doubts at first. But when Rowen was will to sacrifice his own soldiers just to get to you, all my doubts went always." Cypher said started to get angry. "Damn. I still can't believe what he did. I glad I was able to bring him to his end. I definitely won't miss him."

"Jeez. Wasn't he your commander?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. But he was always looking down on others." Cypher said. "I never really liked his methods. I mean he even lied to me before."

"What did he lie to you about?" Marcus asked.

"Originally, we WEREN'T supposed to try to kill you, but capture you." Cypher said.

"Capture?" Marcus said surprise. "But what did we do?"

"Is it because of Marcus being this 'so-called' Seed of Destruction?" Abby asked.

"That's the main reason. But I not really 100 percent sure." Cypher said. "For all I know, it could be something more."

"What this whole "Seed of Destruction" business we keep hearing about and what does it have to do with me." Marcus asked.

"Like I said, I'm not 100 percent sure on everything anymore." Cypher said.

"Uggghhhhh...this is just great." Marcus said while face palming himself. "An whole army is after me and I'm not sure why."

Marcus was feeling both scared and frustrated. But who wouldn't be when you are considered dangerous and enemy number #1 to an army. Cypher then spoke out.

"Hey. Marcus. Freddy. Abigail. I wanted to asked you guys something." Cypher said.

"What is it?" Marcus said crossing his arms.

"I know this sudden and kinda out of the blue, but..." Cypher then toke a deep breath. "Please. Let me join you guys."

"WHAT?!" All three of the kids shouted. Looking at Cypher faces he looked serious.

"You really want to join us?" Freddy said still sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Cypher said nodding his head. "I mean there is probably no way I can go back to the Eledard Army after taking out my own commander. Beside, you three could use my help."

"I'm not so sure about this." Abigail stated. "I mean you seem like a really nice guy, but I'm still not sure that we can even trust you."

"Guess that was true. We were just on opposite sides a while ago." Cypher said scratching his chin. "But I can say the same about you for you guys. Whether Marcus McCloud is REALLY a hero or this so called "Seed of Destruction" is still debatable. Are we all really doing the right thing? Is the Eledard Army really plotting something bad? There are still many questions that I'm sure we all have."

Cypher than crossed his arms.

"Trust me or not. We are all in the same boat now." Cypher stated to them. "So you guys are stuck with me just like I'm stuck with you. So you better get used to it."

Marcus, Abigail and Freddy all look at each other. They still felt a little bit uneasy, but they knew that Cypher was right about things.

"He has a point." Freddy said. "And he risked his life just to save us."

"You're right." Marcus said. "Very well. Cypher, you can join us. At least for now."

"Nice." Cypher said cracking a smile. "Us working together should be quite fun. Guess this also makes me a member of Star Fox now."

"Member?" Marcus said a little surprised. "Let's not get ahead of yourself."

"Right. Right." Cypher said. "Anyway, I'm pretty good when it comes to basic combat. I also carry a hyper laser pistol and an laser saber." Cypher then tapped on his right side to show the weapons he was holding. "Lastly, the ship that I use is known as _The_ _Inverse Type B._ "

Freddy then walked over to get a closer look at Cypher's ship.

"Wow! You're ship looks pretty awesome." Freddy said. "It looks a lot similar to an Arwing."

"The design was actually based on an Arwing." Cypher said.

"Cool. Wait! Did you said that this was called Type B?" Freddy asked.

"Yep! The Type A is actually used by my..." Cypher said.

At that moment, Cypher had a shocked look in his face.

"OH NO. I ALMOST FORGOT!" Cypher shouted.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"See here's the thing. I have a brother who is also part of the Eledard Army." Cypher said. "In fact he's my twin brother."

"You're twin?!" Marcus, Abigail, and Freddy shouted a bit surprised.

"That's right. Anyway, I need to talk to him about everything that's happening." Cypher said. "I think it's clear to say he's not safe still being part of the army either."

"Your brother wasn't with you during the fight?" Marcus asked. Cypher shook his head.

"Me and him are both in different squads." Cypher admitted. "So I need you to come with me to Eledard and get him."

"Hold on. First, we get attack by the Eledard Army. Now you want us to go to the actual planet where we are already on their wanted list?" Abby said not liking the situation.

"Come on. Please! I really need your help." Cypher pleaded.

Marcus thought about it for a moment. Part of him wanted to help Cypher, but he was still not sure he could trust him. So, he had an idea. He could use his ability to read minds. With that, he could know for sure if Cypher's intentions are pure or not. So Marcus, began to use his powers and hearing Cypher's thought.

"I don't know what the Eledard Army is planning, but I don't think it's a good idea for my brother and I to stay involve with them." Cypher thought. "I really hope these guys help me get Zephyr. He...the only family I have left since both Mom and Dad are..."

Hearing that, Marcus's eyes widen and he admittedly stopped reading his mind.

"The only family he has left?" Marcus thought.

After hearing that, his answer was clear to him.

"Guys, let's help him find his brother." Marcus said.

"Really? You will help me?" Cypher said surprised.

"You said it yourself. Would people cry for you if you were dead?" Marcus said. "So I'm guessing it would be the same with your brother. Also, I want to help you because...my heart also says it's the right thing to do."

"I agree with Marcus." Freddy said. "I won't feel comfortable with you leaving you brother in the dark. I should know. I have plenty of brothers and sisters."

"You helped us. So we help you." Abigail said. "It's only fair."

"So I guess it's settled." Marcus said pumping his fist and smiling. "We're going to Eledard to get Cypher's brother."

"Th..thank you very much. All of you." Cypher said smiling. "I won't forget this."

"We'll be sure you don't." Abigail said giggling a bit.

"Alright. Let's get going for real this time." Marcus said.

So the Star Fox team along with Cypher are now heading to the Eledard to get Cypher's twin brother. Which is much different from the original reason they wanted to head to Eledard in the first place. But none the less, they were going right through the front door of the planet that has their army after Marcus and his friends. So it's far from a safe mission. In the meantime, back at the Eledard Army HQ, there was a young black fox talking to his commander, a savage looking cheetah. This black fox just happens to be Cypher twin brother, Zephyr Cruze. Zephyr was also the co-commander of the Eledard Army's Squad 2. The man talking to him was Holden Spotter. Commander Spotter was giving Zephyr the news about what happening to most of Squad 3. Hearing the news, Zephyr had a stunned looking on his face.

"W...what? My brother's squad has been..." Zephyr still looking stunned.

"It appears that the Star Fox team is more cunning than we all original thought." Holden said. "Most of our soldiers were wiped out or didn't return. Once more, Commander Rowen's battleship was destroyed and him along with it. So it make sense that your brother had the same fate."

Zephyr went silent and had his head down. He then spoke out.

"So...you are telling me...my brother is..." Zephyr said.

"Sorry to bring this news to you." Holden said.

Zephyr didn't shred tears, but he did placed his hand on his chest where his heart is. He felt that something wasn't right with what the Commander said. He then turned around and walked away.

"I'm gonna need some time to process all of this." Zephyr said.

"...If you must." Holden said.

Zephyr didn't had a sad look on his face. He had a look that was determined. Determined to look for the truth and real answers.

"Is my brother, Cy really dead?" Zephyr thought. "No. I refuse to believe it. I would have felt it if he died. But about the Star Fox Team? Are they really as bad as the Eledard Army is making them seem like? Is Marcus McCloud really the Seed of Destruction? Ugh! Too many questions. But one thing is for sure. I'm going have to confront Marcus McCloud myself."

 **It seems like Zephyr has his mind set on confronting Marcus now. But it also seems like the he may not be so fateful with the Eledard Army. But what about Marcus, Cypher and the others? Can they get to him without having a conflict? What will happen next?**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
